Zenithlandia
The Andèran State of Zenithlandia, commonly known as Zenithlandia or Zenland, is a state of Andèra that is located on an island covered with coniferous forests. History Long time ago, the island of Zenithlandia was created by volcanic activity. It soon became covered with ice and developed into a taiga. It stayed like this for thousands of years. The island was first discovered by Birdybot101 and C0c0girl in 2001, after their boat, was swept from it's course. The penguins landed on the island, and set up camp, they named the island Zenithlandia, for an apparent unknown reason. The two penguins then went back to Antarctica and invited some of their friends to move to the island. Zenithlandia was soon recognized as a country by most of the other countries. Later, many more penguins immigrated here, hoping for a better life on the island. Currently, the island is a popular tourist spot, with beaches, museums and mountain climbing as well. However, in 2018, Zenithlandia went bankrupt. Soon, it was purchased by Andèra. Because of that, Zenithlandia is now a state of Andèra. Government When the island was a country, it was ruled by Queen Birdybot, and the head of government was the Prime Minister. The government had three branches, the Judical Branch, or the Supreme Court led by Chief Justice Matthew Dulles and three Supreme Court justices as well. The Supreme court dealed with new laws, major cases and lawsuits against the government. The executive branch, or Parliament, was comprised of the Speaker of the House, who was John Kingston and there were 34 members from each electoral district of the country. There were also the the upper and lower houses. The upper house, or the senate, was comprised of 20 members and was the final stage for passing bills and laws. There was also the lower house, or the House of Assembly, which was comprised of 68 members, with two from each electoral district. Now, the island is ruled by the government of Andèra. Language Zenithlandia has three native languages: Zenithian, Cocan, and Lobottomotian. 'Welcome to Zenithlandia' in Zenithian is 'Lacom tu Zenitia!', in Cocan it is 'Wecam te Zenitul!' and in Lobottomotian it is 'Welceme ti Zenta!' Flag, Motto, and Anthem The flag has a blue background with yellow stripes, blue for the ocean and yellow for the sun. In the middle is the sun. The flag was adopted on February 16, 2007 by Parliament out of more than 400 entries. The anthem "O Rising Sun, Shine Your Mercy Upon Us" is an Antarctican native folk song, dating back to the 1600s in Club Penguin. The anthem was selected, after a public vote on it in 2007. The Royal Anthem, or "Sol solis Fulsi Perspicuus" means the Sun Shines Bright and is also a traditional Antarctican song, dating back to the 1800s. Zenithlandia was allowed to keep the flag, anthem and royal anthem when it was purchased by Andèra. Economy Because the island is covered with coniferous forests, a big part of the economy of Zenithlandia is made out of the forest industry. Also, a lot of fish live in the sea around Zenithlandia, and there are also some shipyard in the cities that are located on the coast. On the small island of Gondor, which is located near Zenithlandia, the most important industry is the farming industry. Resources *Trees *Fish *Fruits and vegetables (On the small island of Gondor) Currency When it was a country, the currency of Zenithlandia was Zenits (Ω) and Zenums (the equivelant of cents), coins that looked like a Club Penguin Coin, only with the rising/setting sun on them. They were usually made out of nickel, zinc, and iron. There were coins worth from 1 zenum to 1 zenit. The island used the Zenith Mint to process and make the coins. The coins showed a picture of a head of state or a picture of landscape on the reverse as well. The zenit was worth 0.30 in CP coins. There also were dollar bills. After being purchased by Andèra, Zenithlandia used the Andèra Cash (A$) for a short time. However, some time later, Andèra (and Zenithlandia, because Andèra owns it) decided to adopt the Circum. Geography Zenithlandia has a polar climate, experiencing temperatures from -56°c to 6°c in the summer. The island experiences about 100 inches of precipitation annually, and an average temperature of -22°c. The island is made mostly of igneous rock, and some sedimentary rocks as well. The island was created about 4 million years ago, with the eruption of an undersea volcano. The island is home to many species of plants, such as Jacklon trees, Pine Trees and Mathetrees. The area also is home to many fish species, sharks, jellyfish and other marine life as well. Places *Zenith City-The capital and largest city. *Cocan City- A city. *Lobottomo City- A city. *Forest City- A city. *Fish City- A city. *Some more smaller towns. *Gondor- A small island near Zenithlandia. **Gondor City- A city. **Gondor Town- A town. **Some more smaller towns. Transportation Many different types of transportation exist in Zenithlandia. The most common types of transportation are cars and buses. All of the cities and some of the towns of Zenithlandia have bus networks in them, and there are bus lines going from one city or town going to another one, as well. Another very common type of transportation are trains, as there are railways that connect to all of the cities and some of the towns of Zenithlandia. To travel from Zenithlandia to the small island of Gondor, from Gondor to Zenithlandia, and to other countries, ships and planes are commonly used. In addition to these types of transportation, Zenith City, Cocan City and Lobottomo City have tram and trolleybus networks in them, and Zenith City also has a subway system. On the small island of Gondor, there are bus networks in Gondor City and Gondor Town, and railways connecting to Gondor City, Gondor Town and some of the other towns. Inhabitants 89% of the population of Zenithlandia is composed of penguins and 9% is composed of puffles. The remaining 2% is composed of different kinds of other creatures, such as ducks, terns and seals. *Penguins (89% of population) *Puffles (9% of population). *Other (2% of population) Villains *Elvem (he does experiments on puffles; thankfully all he's ever done is produced silver, orange, and brown Rare Puffles) *Mechabot (a seriously evil robot) *Sentar (a half-penguin-half-fish robot that wrecks havoc) Migration Migration in Zenithlandia Island is mostly composed of penguins and puffles moving from other places (mostly Andèra) to Zenithlandia, and some penguins and puffles (a smaller number of them) moving from Zenithlandia to other places. Also, some penguins and puffles move from the small island of Gondor to Zenithlandia, and an even smaller number of penguins and puffles move from Zenithlandia to Gondor. See Also *Andèra Category:Islands Category:Countries Category:Free Republic